


No Sense is Nonsense III: Lame Trust

by LadyAna5



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-25
Updated: 2002-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAna5/pseuds/LadyAna5
Summary: Ray and Benny share a wonderful two weeks together before problems in their relationship start to arise agian.  Meanwhile, Ray must begin investigating a case that involves an old friend.





	No Sense is Nonsense III: Lame Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
No Sense is Nonsense III: Lame Trust

## No Sense is Nonsense III: Lame Trust

by LadyAna

Author's website: http://ladyan5.tripod.com

Disclaimer: Copyright to Alliance.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the confusion regarding the titles I have used for this series. From now on, I will keep the main title the same and change the individual chapters as posted.

Story Notes: This is the third installment in my WIP. The first segment was "No Sense is Nonsense" -   
http://www.squidge.org/dsa/archive/4/nosense.html   
The Second installement was "Blind Insight" - http://www.squidge.org/dsa/archive/4/blindinsight.html

This story is a sequel to: https://www.squidge.org/dsa/archive/4/blindinsight.html 

* * *

A forceful wind was blowing through the small crack in the bedroom window above his head. The brutal breeze made it seem as if they were in the Yukon and battling the elements for their life. Ray loved that sound. He pulled the covers up higher and smiled, a full, lazy grin that stretched the stiff muscles of his face. It was a tad chilly in the room, a temperature he enjoyed because it warranted snuggling, another of his favorite pastimes. It still was before ten in the morning, he estimated by the light in the room coming from outside and the fact Fraser was already awake. The Mountie was still in bed with him, probably slipping back into sleep periodically, but never fully dozing. It pleased the Italian greatly, knowing Fraser was simply appreciating holding him. Ray rolled over and slipped his arm around his lover, burying his face into his chest. Ben responded by kissing the top of his head. 

It had been a good week. Things were going well between them and Vecchio was looking forward to more of this quality time spent with the one he loved. It was Sunday, a day that usually included paperwork and cleaning out his file cabinet. Warm and fuzzy feelings filled him as he thought of last night, how Benny had come to pick him up from work. They'd went to dinner at a Mexican restaurant around one in the morning. Such spontaneous times had grown unusual for them, with either man saying they were too tired or too wired to eat out at such a late hour. The food had been exquisite and the lowly lit, sensuous atmosphere of the establishment had put him in the most relaxed and pleasant of moods. The Detective had decided, even though it had been several weeks since they'd slept together, he wouldn't get upset if Benny refused him in bed that night. But to his shock and surprise, the Canadian relented and the evening was made wonderfully complete with their lovemaking.   
.   
It was apparent the Mountie was trying, doing things to make Ray see how important he really was in the Canadian's life. They had even worked out a couple of compromises involving the Constable's constant need to perform deadly, if heroic, deeds and keeping the helping hand to the community down to a minimum. It was a good thing that their work hours nearly mirrored each other. It made it easier to fit in time together as lovers. All too clearly, Ben wasn't happy about altering his ways, but he conceded after a long, calm talk between the two of them. The endless fights and arguments had worn Ray down, especially when all Fraser mostly did during them was look remorseful, like a child being scolded. 

This time, however, the American approached the subject in the most unlikely of places, while at a stakeout where nothing was really expected to happen. It caught Benny off-guard and instead of growing quiet, they had talked for a long time, honestly and openly, without hostility. Aware Fraser had broken his vow in the past to not get involved, Vecchio had to admit he was still leery, especially since the next time they'd sleep together wouldn't be for another month. However, seeing his lover recently making the attempt was promising. 

His serious thinking was thwarted by a large, furry object jumping on the both of them. 

" _Dief!_ Get down! You weigh a ton!" The Detective snapped. 

"He's just saying good morning, Ray." 

"Well, can he do it without all that wolf breath?!" Vecchio retorted while Dief made his way to the foot of the bed to curl up. The Italian looked up at Benny. "Hey, you." Ray whispered, smiling again, still loving the fullbodied touch of his naked friend. 

"Hello, to you, too." 

"How long you been up?" 

"Not too long. I really am glad you have today off." 

The Detective kissed the other man's chest, then rolled over out of bed. "So am I. I gotta' go into work for a bit, but not long." 

"That's fine." 

"I'm gonna' hop in the shower and then we'll go to breakfast, okay?" 

"Sounds good." 

Ray went in to turn on the shower and let it heat up. He glanced in the mirror and grimaced. He'd cut himself shaving yesterday and the sores were still healing. 

_Great._ he thought. _That's all I need - something else to make me look even worse._

Pushing the depressing idea away, he came back in the bedroom and plopped back down on the bed, facing Fraser. "I really want you to help me go over this case that I've been working on." 

"Okay. What's it about?" 

"You heard about the death of the security guard at the mall a couple of weeks ago, right?" 

"Didn't they label it a homicide and turn it over to you?" 

"Yeah, they did. No suspects, though. I'm more concerned with the security company itself. Seems there's more going on than what's on the surface." 

Fraser began playing with Ray's hands while he spoke. "Like what?" 

"Oh, the mall has accused it of not protecting them against burglaries. I was scheduled to meet with the owner of the company, but I had to help a crazy Mountie uncover an Internet scheme to illegally sell flags of Canada." 

"That was an important case, Ray." 

"Of course it was. I'm just glad I was able to reschedule before I was waist deep in red and white fabric." 

Blue/gray eyes smiled at him. "The Queen appreciates your efforts." 

"I'm sure she does. Now, come on. I'm starving." 

* * *

It was the end of September, but the weather was getting colder by the day. The wind held a sting that left Ray gasping. He looked over at the Mountie as they went towards the Riv. Fraser wasn't phased by the climate, of course, but still was eager to get in the car, with the wind nearly knocking them both off their feet. It reminded Ray of the last time he went to the Vecchio household to do a few repairs. Frannie was there, but the animosity between them had lessened considerably in the last year. She had went a little crazy upon learning who the Mountie was truly in love with. However, she was quickly reprimanded by her circle of girlfriends who had figured it out long beforehand and called her silly for not seeing what was highly evident. Ray guessed she thought it best to keep her naivete under wraps and spare herself the humiliation of chasing a taken target. 

The hot water heater in his mom's basement needed the pilot light re-lit, which Ray was trying to do, when Francesca had come down to do some laundry. After seeing there was no hot water to wash clothes and after several of Ray's futile attempts, she impatiently suggested that maybe the Mountie could help. The Detective responded that he could do this on his own, thank her very much, and that he didn't need a Mountie for such a simple task and the last thing he needed was the thing blowing up in his face, which just might happen with the Mountie around. She went away in a huff, saying the Mountie was a much better person than her brother since such little things didn't affect him. Heck, she said, hardly anything affects him. Why couldn't he be as unruffled as the Mountie?   
part two... 

It was a proper assessment, and very unsettling. Things _did_ affect Fraser, they could disturb him deeply, but it usually had to be on a life or death level. When Ray was truly hurt by Ben, his getting angry just drove the Constable further away. Vecchio had tried just talking with Fraser, but the Canadian would stop communicating upon detecting that seething caldron of pain and wrath the cop would be hiding. Or Benny would spout facts in monotone, like he was reading a news report aloud and his emotionless exterior would nearly make Ray erupt. The Italian shook his head to clear his macabre contemplation. It was becoming unhealthy, harping on the bad things about their relationship, especially on a day like today. The Mountie was on his best behavior and Ray could sincerely say it had been a few weeks since the last time they'd fought over intimate matters. This was a typical Sunday off for them, having breakfast, then the Detective trying to get Ben to nap for a while. Eventually, Ray would doze while the Canadian did repairs on the apartment or went shopping. In return, the Italian would cook dinner. Who wouldn't be thrilled to have this kind of life with someone as wonderful as Fraser? He owed Benny this time free of such a grudge and therefore, dismissed the grievous events from his mind. 

They went to their usual breakfast nook. Ray ordered an omelet with ground beef, American cheese, broccoli and jalapenos, which he had to admit was rather good. The Mountie had his favorite, oatmeal with banana slices. They chatted about Dief, a little more about work and Vecchio naturally put down the city and his coworkers. Tentative plans were made to go see a movie and the Italian talked about a sale they had at his local clothing outlet. It was near the end of their morning meal and Ray started to psyche himself up to go into the precinct. Not only would he have to endure the place, but he'd have to concentrate heavily to get the work done quickly. Hopefully, with the Mountie along, it would go faster. 

"Oh yes, Ray. There is something else I must let you know." said Fraser after taking a sip of his tea. "My work hours are changing. You won't have to drive me to work in the morning anymore." 

"That's fine, Benny. Still want me to pick you up?" 

"Uh...no, Ray, but thank you all the same. It will be quite late." 

Vecchio knitted his brow. "How late?" 

The Constable looked away, around everywhere but at the man before him. Then, he plowed ahead, fearful, determined. "I...uh, don't come in until late, but I work until ten each night." 

The American was dumbfounded, utterly stupefied. " _What?!_ What kind of silly crap is that? What is the Dragon Lady thinking?! You don't even stay up that late!" 

"I know, but Inspector Thatcher deems it necessary." 

"Tell her no!" 

"I can't, Ray. She's my superior. She's leaving and I have to-" 

"What do you mean you can't? All you're doing is making sure Turnbull cleans the kitchen to _her_ specifications!" 

Now Fraser looked insulted. "I am learning more than that, Ray." 

The Italian closed his eyes. The waves of pain were making his head swim. He began to come to the most hideous conclusion, only he wouldn't believe it unless he had proof. "How long have you known about this?" he asked, keeping his voice even. 

"Almost a week." 

The Detective could see where this was going. At this rate, taking into account their combined work schedules, the new treaty that had been made between them would be void. They'd never get to see each other, unless they were, once again, fighting crime or volunteering at the soup kitchen. Ray let his head hang down. He refused to think it. The Mountie couldn't be that devious! He insisted Fraser was beyond such traitorous planning. Benny would not, he told himself, devise the amicable settlement they'd made with one another, take the Italian to bed and keep from helping the world for the last two weeks, not because he wanted to, seeing how much his actions had harmed Ray, but because his work hours had changed and could see that the Italian would blow up and get pissed as Hell. 

"Ray?" 

Vecchio held his head in his hand and squeezed his eyes shut. He was a Detective...and a cop of that stature did not act without verification. He had no direct evidence Fraser did this to dupe him, to get away with anything. So, without any definite reason to suspect his lover, he did not voice his concerns. "I'm okay, Fraser. I just hate it when she treats you that way." 

"I know, Ray. I'm sorry. We'll work something out, I promise." 

"Come on. Let's get to the station." 

* * *

The bullpen was active, but on a much more subdued level. It still had officers coming to and fro, except that the pace wasn't nearly as crazy as any given Monday. The Constable wasn't far behind as Ray slipped off his sleek overcoat and hung it on the rack near the door. Ray tried his best to keep his spirit up and not focus on his paranoid assumptions regarding his partner. He was still pushing around the fog in his head, the dense cloud keeping his 'feel-good' sensations away, when the pretty face of his sister came into view. Her expression was one of exasperation, restrained frustration. 

"I can't stand you!" she snarled and walked off. 

The Armani-clad individual was not in the mood for such games. "Join the club!" he snapped back. 

"What was that for?" Fraser asked, as he removed his own navy jacket. 

"I have no idea and right now I don't care." 

The grumpy, hazel-eyed man sat down in his chair, pulled down a stack of paperwork and started the laborious task. Fraser, who was in causal clothes this time, sat in his normal spot and, at first, said nothing. After a short span of silently contemplating the cop, the Canadian said, "Would you like for me to help, Ray? Perhaps I can look at the case we discussed earlier." 

Typical Benny strategy. When in doubt, help out. Ray closed his eyes. "Yes, Fraser, that's fine. I would like for you to help." 

The dark-haired man reached for the file being handed to him and was about to open it, when Elaine turned the corner and walked over to Vecchio. "What is it with you, anyway? Did you find your visitor?" 

"What are you going on about?" Ray basically barked. 

"Hey! Don't get upset with me! All I know is there a 'Pretender' look-a-like around here somewhere, looking for you. But you know what? With your little attitude - you can find him yourself!" 

Thoroughly tired of this entire city block, the Italian was highly tempted to walk out and saved this garbage until tomorrow. Except the last thing he wanted to hear was Welsh demanding an update. So he called after the pretty civilian aid, "Whatever. Thanks. Really." and went back to reading. 

A pounding headache was on the horizon and the Detective was nauseous from the stress. There were too many days in the week when he felt like this at work; did it have to happen on the weekend too?! It wasn't very long, however, before he heard the strangest, yet most familiar voice from behind. "Well, I see some things never change. Still here on a Sunday, doing paperwork that's two weeks old. But what the Hell have you done to your head?" 

Ray spun around, half enraged, half afraid. His gaze travel up to the smiling face of a man removing his sunglasses. A joyful thrill ran through Vecchio as he exclaimed, "JAMES!" and grabbed the other man in a bear hug. The Italian backed off, but still held on to the other man's arms. "You old fool! _What_ in the Hell are you doing here?!" 

The brilliant smile hadn't let up. "You invited me." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I believe you are investigating the security company I run." 

Vecchio's jaw dropped open. He closed it only because he needed to ask something. "But you're not the guy I made the appointment with." 

"No, that's my boss. He's away on an unexpected business trip and when I found out who he wanted me to talk to, I just had to see how things around here have gone to Hell since I left. So, my old friend, you are looking at the CEO of 'Aegis Security'." He ended his statement with a mini bow. 

Quite stunned at the news he was hearing, Vecchio could only grin and say, "Well, if that ain't something! Congratulations, man!" 

"It always hasn't been fun, but I'm just glad I made it." His voice lowered and he looked directly at the beaming Italian. "It's been five years, Ray. What say we go get a drink and catch up?" 

Vecchio took one look at the stack of papers and called it quits. "Oh, Jeez! You always were temptation incarnate! Benny, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. Benny Fraser, meet James Pace." 

Fraser was standing, and the Detective could tell he'd already sized up and performed a surreptitious profile of the man being introduced to him. "Pleased to meet you." 

"Same here." Pace responded. 

The adrenaline was pumping in the Italian now, hyped up that he'd ran into a peer from the past. It was so _good_ to see someone who knew him from back then. There was fun to be had in catching up! Vecchio was just a step away from running out the door. "Come on, man, I know of a great place we can go talk." 

"Um, Ray?" 

The Detective turned around, confused, only to see the Mountie blushing and holding the case file on the security guard. 

Ray smacked his forehead. "Of course! Bring it with you, Fraser. It's not like we can avoid talking about it." He quickly turned his attention back to his new/old friend. "So, tell me what's been up? What been going on?" 

"Whoa! Slow down, Vecchio, you're going to give your tongue a cramp." He slipped back on the black shades and said, "Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. You first, sir." 

As they made their way out, Ray could overhear Benny talking to James. "Your name, 'Pa-kee'. That's Italian, right?" 

"Yes," the second Italian confirmed. "It means 'peace'." **END**

* * *

End No Sense is Nonsense III: Lame Trust by LadyAna:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
